Candyman
Candyman is a song by Christina Aguilera ''from her fifth studio album, ''Back to Basics. It was featured in the Season 3 episode Pot O' Gold. It was sung by Mercedes, Santana and Brittany after they leave New Directions and join Shelby's Glee Club, The Troubletones. This is the first performance of The Troubletones, before the Cheerios joined them. Lyrics Sugar with The Troubletones: Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine Mercedes, Santana and Brittany: Candyman, candyman Sugar with The Troubletones: Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine Santana and Brittany: Sweet Brittany: Sugar Mercedes and Brittany: Candyman Mercedes: Heeyy! Mercedes and Santana: I met him out for dinner on a Friday night He really had me working up an appetite He had tattoos up and down his arm There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm He's a one stop shop, makes the panties drop He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman Mercedes: Oh yeah Mercedes, Santana and Brittany: He took me to the Spider Club at Hollywood and Vine We drank champagne and we danced all night (Brittany: Danced all night) We shook the paparazzi for a big surprise (Mercedes: A big surprise) the gossip tonight will be tomorrow's headline (Mercedes: Oh Ooh) He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man (Santana: Oh Yeah) A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman The Troubletones: Wash-oo ba da dwee dum bop shoo bop a do ba dwee dum ba bow! Ba-bow Mercedes: Hey yeah Yeah Santana: Oh Yeah swee dum bow! Brittany and Santana: He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop (Brittany: ' Cherry pop) He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man ('Mercedes: '''Oh) A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman '''Mercedes: Oh yeah Mercedes, Santana and Brittany: Well by now I'm getting all bothered and hot When he kissed my mouth he really hit the spot yeah He had got like sugar cane, Oh, good things come to boys who wait Sugar with The Troubletones: Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine Mercedes, Santana and Brittany: Candyman, candyman Sugar with The Troubletones: Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine Mercedes, Santana and Brittany: Candyman, candyman Mercedes, Santana and Brittany: Sweet, sugar, candyman Brittany: He's a one stop, gotcha hot, making all the panties drop Mercedes, Santana and Brittany: Sweet, sugar, candyman Brittany and Santana: He's a one stop, got me hot, making my uh pop Mercedes, Santana and Brittany: Sweet, sugar, candyman He's a one stop, get it while it's hot, baby don't stop Sweet sugar, He got those lips like sugar cane Good things come for boys who wait He's a one stop shop with a real big uh He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman (Santana: Say what?) A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman (Santana: Say) A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman (Mercedes: Wooh) A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman (Mercedes: Ooooh) Candyman, Candyman (Santana: Heeey!) Candyman x6 Sugar with The Troubletones: Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine Brittany with The Troubletones: Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine! Sugar with The Troubletones: Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine Brittany with The Troubletones: Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine! Sugar with The Troubletones: Jane lost her grip and a-down she fell Brittany with The Troubletones: Jane lost her grip and a-down she fell Sugar with The Troubletones: Squared herself away as she let out a yell Brittany with The Troubletones: Squared herself away as she let out a yell Trivia *The costumes in this song were inspired from the original (video below) *The third Christina Aguilera song to be featured on Glee after What a Girl Wants and Beautiful Charts Photos Candyman-2.jpg Candyman-1.jpg Candymanggfjh.jpg 0XdnweiNudd-_-glee-candyman-3x04.jpg G6mmm.jpg glee-candyman-santana_300x300.jpg Brittany candyman.jpg|Brittany Videos 300px|left|thumb Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by The Troubletones Category:Songs sung by Sugar Motta